Nothing has changed
by AngyDelRey
Summary: Emily oculta algo a sus amigas sobre los 5 meses que estuvo fuera; ellas lo saben y quieren averiguarlo. No siempre será fiel a la trama original. Es mi primera historia así que no esperéis mucho. Soy horrible haciendo resúmenes, madre mía.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Emily no era ella. Las chicas lo supieron desde el momento en que vieron el cuerpo de Maya irse en aquella camilla, aquella maldita noche. Por eso habían hablado entre ellas para intentar animarla un poco, para que olvidara el infierno que había sufrido durante esos 5 meses de aparente paz sin el acoso de A, y de paso averiguar qué había sido de ella en aquel tiempo de desaparición. Pero su ansia de respuestas tuvo que esperar por el descubrimiento del secuestro del cuerpo de Ali.

* * *

¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para que nuestro descubrimiento sobre Jenna sirva de algo? -pregunta Aria, mientras nos sentamos en una mesa durante el almuerzo.

-Pues ahora que estamos totalmente seguras de que no es ciega y de que fue ella quién llevó a Emily al cementerio, esperaremos nuestra ocasión. -contesta Spencer, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que pone cuando sabe que tiene ventaja sobre algo o alguien.

-Odio esperar -dice Hanna mientras levanta una ceja.- Además, ¿de verdad sabemos que fue Jenna? Osea, está clarísimo que puede ver pero, ¿no quería ser buena con nosotras?

-Sé lo que vi. -digo mientras muevo sin mucha gana los macarrones con queso que mi madre me ha preparado.

-Y no estoy diciendo que no te crea, Em -me repite por segunda vez ese día.- Es solo que no sé lo que quiere con ser nuestra amiga.

-Es obvio que nada bueno. -dice Aria.- Cambiando de tema, nos estabas diciendo que el examen te había salido...

-Bien. Osea, bastante bien. Creo. No sé.

-¡Un "no sé" no es suficiente, Emily! -exclama Spencer-.

Yo bufo y sigo moviendo mi comida.

-Tienes que empezar a concentrarte, no puedes suspender esos exámenes -dice Hanna.-

Me hago la sorda. Ya sé de sobra que me tengo que concentrar y empezar a hacer algo productivo con mi vida, pero es como si mi cuerpo se negara a reaccionar. Como si yo no quisiera reaccionar. Porque quiero reaccionar, ¿verdad?

El sonido del móvil de Aria me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo coge y una sonrisa ilumina su cara, luego teclea algo y sigue comiendo, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Quién era? -pregunto.

.Su príncipe azul -dice Hanna, haciendo que todas sonríamos-.

-Ezra me va a llevar al nuevo restaurante de la ciudad. -exclama, entusiasmada.-

-Guau, pues es de los caros -comenta Spencer-.

-Ya, es alucinante.

-Se nota que te quiere -dice Hanna.- Hablando de citas, ¿por qué no quedamos algún día de estos todos juntos?

-¿A qué te refieres? -dice Aria, mirándome de reojo-.

-Pues Caleb y yo, Spencer y Toby y tú y Erza. ¿Os imagináis...?

-Hanna... -empieza a decir Spencer-.

-Sería como en las películas, pasaríamos una noche genial...

-Hanna... -dice ahora más alto-.

-Y no me digas que no quieres que Toby y Caleb sepan de lo tuyo con Ezra porque si queréis que vuestra relación avance es crucial que no lo ocultéis...

Se me seca la garganta y cierro los ojos.

-Y al final de la noche tendríamos una foto de todos nosotros, con cara de haberlo pasado genial.

-¡Hanna! -gritan Spencer y Aria al unísono. Abro los ojos y suelto un pequeño jadeo, intentando que el nudo de mi garganta se vaya.

-¿Qué...? -responde Hanna con cara indignada, para al instante mirarme y murmurar una disculpa. Todas me miran y noto que las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos, así que me levanto bruscamente, cojo mis cosas y me voy.

-¡No me he dado cuenta, no me miréis así...! -oigo decir a Hanna con tono preocupado mientras me alejo.

Todavía no estoy lista para reaccionar.


	2. Chapter 2

Me he alegrado muchísimo al ver que alguien me ha dejado un comentario (y encima bueno) por lo que me he animado a

continuar con la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Salgo a toda prisa de la cafetería y voy directamente al baño. Me encierro en un lavabo individual y me apoyo contra la puerta. Dejo caer mis cosas y levanto la cabeza, respirando hondo, intentando que las lágrimas no lleguen a salir. Me siento en el suelo y entierro el rostro en mis rodillas, calmándome poco a poco. Ya han pasado cinco meses, debería estar bien, ¿no? Lo intento, de verdad que lo hago. Pero cuando parece que ya lo he superado, o que lo estoy dejando atrás, la veo. Veo sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa. La oigo reír, noto su piel. La escucho decir "te quiero, Emily..." Y vuelvo a caer. Una y otra vez.

Aunque hay algo que me ayuda a olvidar.

Me levanto y cojo mi bolso, sacando una especie de polvo, el que me ha mantenido durante estos meses. No es un polvo cualquiera, es droga. Guau, droga. ¿Dónde está la Emily atlética y deportista?, me pregunto con ironía mientras salgo del cubículo. Hago una línea blanca de mi querida amiga al lado de los lavabos e inclino la cabeza. Siempre que me dispongo a esnifarla hay una parte de mí que intenta frenarme y recordarme quién soy. Esa parte siempre pierde. Suspiro, y me tapo un agujero de la nariz para tomarla y sentir el subidón que tanto ansío. Cierro los ojos, aspiro con fuerza... y unas manos me empujan, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¿Qué..? -digo un poco mareada mientras abro los ojos-.

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? -me grita Spencer. Ah, es ella. Hanna también me está mirando, y Aria está atrancando la puerta.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Te estoy preguntando que qué coño estás haciendo!

No le hago caso porque veo como una furiosa Aria le da mi bolso a Hanna. Ella rebusca en él y saca mi bolsita de droga, que estaba perfectamente disimulada en un bolsillo.

-¿En serio, Emily, en serio? -me grita de nuevo Spencer. Por algún motivo mis cuerdas vocales se niegan a responder.

-No me lo puedo creer -dice Aria mientras se pasea por el baño-.

Hanna coge la bolsita, abre el grifo y...

-¡NO! -grito y me levanto, empujándola.- ¡No, no, no, no! -repito mientras veo como mi fuente de energía se va por la tubería. Sigo intentando recuperarla unos segundos más, pero es inútil. Pego un puñetazo contra la pared y grito un par de improperios. Me giro, furiosa, y saco mi bolso de las manos de Aria. Me dispongo a salir, pero la propia Aria me empuja contra la pared y me doy cuenta de mi situación. Spencer, Hanna y Aria me tienen acorralada con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No has respondido a la pregunta -dice Hanna, cruzándose de brazos. Creo que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no golpearme en la cara.

No digo nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? -pregunta Aria.-

-Desde hace tres o cuatro meses... -susurro.-

-¡Desde hace tres o cuatro meses! -exclama Spencer, incrédula.

-Pues sí, y funciona -digo mirándola a los ojos, desafiándola con la mirada. Ella clava sus ojos en mí, y me doy cuenta de que cuando está enfadada está aún más guapa. Un momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando esto?

Parece que va a gritarme, pero se contiene y alza los brazos, exasperada.

-¿Por qué, Emily? -me pregunta Hanna, con la decepción en sus ojos. Oh, Dios, odio cuando alguien se decepciona de mí.

-Me ayuda a seguir hacia delante. -digo, vacilante.

-Emily, tienes que dejarlo. -dice Aria.-

La miro y me empiezo a reír, liberando parte de la tensión mientras lo hago. Ellas me miran mal.

-¿Crees que Maya estaría orgullosa? -dice Spencer.-

Paro mis carcajadas y mi expresión cambia.

-Yo creo que no. Yo creo que no estaría para nada orgullosa. Estaría triste y muy decepcionada. ¿A que sí, chicas?

-Totalmente -dice Aria. Hanna asiente. Y yo vuelvo a notar las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas y relajan su expresión un poco, aunque yo sé que siguen igual de enfadadas.

-No queríamos que te acordaras así de ella... -empieza a decir Spencer, con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Basta -digo.-

-¿Basta de qué? -pregunta Hanna.-

-Basta de pretender que me entendéis, porque no lo hacéis. ¿Habéis perdido a vuestro primer amor, alguna de vosotras? -digo elevando la voz, con veneno en mis palabras-.

-Emily, cálmate. -dice Aria.-

-No, no me voy a calmar, porque estoy harta. Estoy harta de la compasión de todos, de las palabras de aliento, porque nadie lo entiende. Nadie entiende lo que ha significado para mí. He perdido a mi novia, la persona que me apoyó cuándo por fin tuve el valor de ser sincera conmigo misma, la que secó mis lágrimas cuando mi madre quería cambiarme. La he perdido. Se ha ido. Y ninguna de vosotras puede entenderme, porque al final del día iréis con vuestros novios y os mimarán, haréis planes -veo como Hanna baja la cabeza- y os sentiréis felices por tenerlos en vuestras vidas. Pero ¿adivinad qué? Yo no. Así que dejar de decir que me entendéis porque ni tenéis ni la más jodida idea de lo que he pasado por estas últimas semanas, y lo que aún me queda por pasar. -acabo de decir ya gritando, con las lágrimas cayendo libres por mis mejillas.-

Ninguna de ellas dice nada, así que cojo mi bolso con furia y salgo del baño dando un portazo, alejándome de ellas... por segunda vez ese día.

* * *

Pues ese ha sido el capítulo, espero que os gustara y que os diera una idea de por dónde irá la historia. No creo que hasta un par de días vuelva a subir nada ya que tengo exámenes.

¡Un abrazo de oso!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a tod s!

Perdón por la espera, pero como ya dije tenía (y tengo) un montón de exámenes. Contestando al comentario del anterior capítulo, sí habrá Spemily. Me parece que tienen mucha química y sus personajes me encantan.

Nada más que añadir, espero que os guste :).

¡Un abrazo de oso!

* * *

Salgo casi corriendo del lavabo, avanzando como un torbellino por los pasillos del instituto. Voy a mi taquilla y mientras dejo los libros me seco las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. Cierro la taquilla de un puñetazo y me apoyo en ella, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

Ellas no entienden lo que ha significado para mí perder a Maya. Fue la que ayudó a ser yo misma, a no tener miedo de decir lo que soy, y estoy convencida de que si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, seguiría con el imbécil de mi ex-novio si A me hubiese dejado. Por eso ninguna de ellas tres lo entiende... por eso nadie de este maldito pueblo lo entiende. Pero ya me he hartado de ser el juguete preferido de A y "la chica que hay que tratar con guantes". Tengo que hacer algo, y creo que sé por dónde empezar.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del instituto ya no tengo ganas de ir a clases, pero la Sra. Montgomery me hace un gesto para que entre en la clase mientras me mira un tanto amenazante. Mierda. Tendré que esperar.

-0-

Salgo a toda prisa de clase, ya que Hanna y Aria (que coinciden conmigo en casi todas las clases) me han estado dirigiendo miradas asesinas durante la hora. Me dirijo al aparcamiento y me subo en el coche a toda prisa, sin hacerles caso. Enciendo el motor y salgo de allí pitando, tomando la dirección hacia la ciudad. De repente, noto un escalofrío y me salgo de la carretera.

-Cada día estás más paranoica, Emily... -digo apoyando la cara entre mis manos-.

-Bueno, yo diría que no. -me giro, asustada, y veo que Spencer está encogida debajo de unas chaquetas.

-Imbécil, que susto me has dado... -suelto un gran suspiro y mi expresión cambia del alivio a la molestia- ¿Se puede saber cómo te has metido en mi coche y qué haces en él?

Ella se desplaza hasta el asiento de copiloto y me mira con una sonrisa mientras de abrocha el cinturón.

-Estoy aquí para saber a dónde vas y poder acompañarte. -dice con expresión inocente-.

-No has respondido a mi otra pregunta. -digo apagando el coche-.

-Ay, ¿qué importará?

-Tienes razón, ¿qué hay de raro en encontrarse a tu amiga debajo de un montón de ropa en tu propio coche, que estaba cerrado? No me hace sentir para nada insegura. -digo con sarcasmo-.

-¿Acaso ha molestado tanto verme? -dice medio en serio medio en broma-.

Yo abro la boca y vacilo una respuesta, pero como no se me ocurre nada giro la cabeza y siento que me ruborizo. ¿Que me ruborizo?

Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y carraspea; creo que no sabe qué decir. Eso sí es una novedad.

-Sal de mi coche. -digo ya más calmada-.

-Eh, creo que no. -me mira y la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos. Allí reconozco una de las expresiones que Spencer más utiliza, la de "no-me-voy-a-ir-hasta-que-me-digas-qué-estabas-hac iendo-o-qué-vas-a-hacer".

-He dicho que salgas de MI coche. -me cruzo de brazos-.

-Y yo he dicho que creo que no. -se acerca a mí, con una expresión desafiante-. Yo le sostengo la mirada unos segundos, pero finalmente enciendo el coche y acelero una barbaridad. Vuelvo a Rosewood a toda prisa; 80, 90, 110 Km/h. Miro de reojo a Spencer y veo que tiene cara de infarto. Bien. Llego a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y freno bruscamente.

-Ya hemos llegado. -digo con aparente calme-.

-¿No esperas que me crea que tu intención era venir a mi casa, no? -dice mientras se coloca en el asiento, recuperándose-.

-No. -digo secamente-. Baja de mi coche.

-Em, no me voy a bajar, a ver si lo entiendes.

Suspiro y me bajo yo del coche. Doy la vuelta al automóvil y abro la puerta de Spencer. Me inclino y desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Tiro de ella pero se agarra con ganas al asiento; está en forma. Me quedo observando sus delgados brazos, pensando como puede siquiera agarrar cosas con ellos y Spencer aprovecha para volver a ponerse el cinturón, decidida. Salgo de mi embobamiento y suspiro de nuevo, para luego volver a desatarle el cinturón. Tiro de ella otra vez, pero no se mueve nada.

-Qué debilucha estás. -me dice con superioridad-.

Sigo tirando, pero no hay manera, así que dejo la fuerza a un lado y me pongo a pensar algo más astuto. Se me ocurre una idea y sonrío maliciosamente.

-¿Emily...? -dice un tanto temerosa-.

No se lo espera, por eso cuando empiezo a hacerle cosquillas no opone resistencia ninguna. Yo aprovecho para cargar con ella y entro en su casa. Al parecer no hay nadie, así que intento dejar a Spencer en el sofá y salir corriendo, pero me agarra del brazo y ahora es ella la que me hace cosquillas. Yo me aguanto la risa, pero finalmente acabo riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Y ahora sufrirás mi venganza! -dice riéndose también. Yo agarro un cojín y le intento dar, pero ella me tira al sofá y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí, sin para de hacerme cosquillas. Desisto en mi intento de darle y me retuerzo, incapaz de articular palabra. Creo que se me va a desencajar la mandíbula de tanto reír, madre mía.

Súbitamente ella para y me agarra de las muñecas empujándome para atrás, su cara a centímetros de la mía.

-Escúchame bien, Emily, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez: como me entere de que te vuelves a drogar te juro por Dios que las cosquillas no serán mi castigo. Advertida estás. -susurra con lo que adivino es una muy mala leche-.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Ella clava sus duros ojos en mí y yo aparto la mirada a sus labios. Son pequeños y carnosos... quiero besarlos. Un momento, ¿quiero besar los labios de Spencer? Noto que ella está escrutando mi reacción. Me levanto bruscamente, sorprendiéndola, por lo que cae del otro lado del sofá. Me quedo mirándola fijamente y salgo de la casa, dirigiéndome al coche. Oigo que se recompone y me sigue. Entro en el coche y ella intenta subir, pero esta vez soy más rápida y arranco, dejandola allí.

Tengo miedo de lo que he sentido pero intento no pensar en ello y, esta vez sí, conduzco dirección Brookhaven.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola amigos!

¿Qué tal estáis? Yo sigo teniendo exámenes (qué raro) y esta semana intentaré subir por lo menos otro capítulo, ya que para la que viene no creo que me sea posible. Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el capítulo anterior, me anima a seguir escribiendo :).

Bueno, pues os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

¡Un abrazo de oso!

* * *

Conduzco hacia Brookhaven con tranquilidad, porque sé que debo prepararme para lo que voy a ver de nuevo, después de cinco largos meses. Meses de desesperación.

Llego por fin a la ciudad, y aparco al lado de un bar. Entro en él y pido un café bien cargado y me siento en una mesa a esperar a la noche, dejando mi móvil encima. Mientras espero por mi café acabo pensando en Spencer y en lo que hoy ha ocurrido. Noto que se me acelera un poco el pulso al recordar su cara tan cerca de la mía y me dan ganas de pegarme a mi misma. Me traen el café y pago. Bebo de su contenido y dejo que la amarga calidez del café se deslice por mi garganta, calmándome. Mi cerebro quiere seguir pensando en Spencer, pero me niego y cojo el móvil, encendiéndolo. Tengo 36 llamadas perdidas: doce de Hanna, diez de Aria y cuatro de mi madre. Frunzo el ceño y reviso los mensajes, que son casi doscientos. Los elimino todos sin siquiera leerlos, excepto los de mi madre, que me dicen que hoy se va a visitar a mi padre a Texas (vuelve unos días) y volverá pasado mañana. Le respondo con un "ok" y sigo bebiendo. Mi teléfono suena y contesto a la llamada.

-¿Si?

-¡Al fin! -reconozco la voz exasperada de Hanna,- ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida? ¡Aria está conmigo y te hemos estado llamando desde hace por lo menos una hora y media!

Noto una especie de desilusión al oír que Spencer no está con ellas y quiero abofetearme.

-Haciendo cosas. -respondo yo-.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? -pregunta Aria-.

-Cosas... privadas. -contesto-.

-Spencer nos ha dicho que ibas a Brookhaven. Sabes que somos perfectamente capaces de ir allí, encontrarte y llevarte a casa a rastras, si hace falta. -dice Hanna con tono amenazador-.

-¿Y por qué no está ella con vosotras? -digo al instante.

-Tenía planes con Toby. -dice con toda la delicadeza que se puede transmitir por un teléfono-.

Claro, está con Toby. Cómo no.

-¿Emily? ¿Sigues ahí? -dice Aria-.

-Eh... sí, sí, estoy aquí. Chicas, yo cuelgo ya, tengo cosas que hacer. -digo yo. En realidad aún no es noche cerrada, pero no quiero seguir hablando con ellas.

-Ah no, eso sí qu... -la dejo por la mitad de la frase y silencio el móvil. No quiero interrogatorios. Me acabo el café y miro el reloj. Las diez y media. Demasiado pronto. Me levanto de la mesa y salgo del bar, para ir hasta la acera de enfrente y sentarme en un banco. Suspiro y me masajeo la sien, nerviosa. Rebusco en el bolso y saco la cartera. Allí tengo una de aquellas fotos que Maya y yo nos sacamos en nuestra "primera cita" si es que se puede llamar así. Se me escapa una sonrisa y acaricio la foto con delicadeza, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper con facilidad. Sigo observando la foto un buen rato, negándome a creer que Maya ya no esté conmigo.

Finalmente guardo la foto cuando noto que voy a empezar a llorar. Se acabó eso de mostrar tanta debilidad. Miro el reloj: las once y siete minutos de la noche. Supongo que es lo suficientemente tarde ya, así que empiezo a caminar hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Camino, y a cada paso que doy veo más suciedad, más corrupción, más violencia. Llego al edifico que estaba buscando y miro el cartel de neón, medio descolgado y con algunas letras apagadas. "Hotel Mercurio". Se me escapa un suspiro de nostalgia, sin poder evitarlo. Llamo a la puerta, y una voz comienza a hablar:

-La felicidad junta...

-...pero el dolor une. -acabo yo. Oigo el ruido de pestillos abriéndose, y después de unos segundos esperando por fin abren la puerta. Un joven asiático, esbelto, de pelo verde y gafas de pasta se me queda mirando, sorprendido. Yo sonrío tímidamente y él me abraza de sopetón. Yo me relajo e inhalo. Huele a tabaco, a sudor y a tinta.

-¡Joder, Mia! -dice separándose de mí. Yo río por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- ¡Has vuelto!

-Pues claro que he vuelto, os dije que volvería -digo, sonriente. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y oigo pasos y una voz.

-Mac, te he dicho que me ayudes con la pintura, y como lo tenga que repetir una vez más te... -reconozco la voz al instante, es Sonne. Ella es una chica más bajita que yo, muy blanca de piel y con muchas pecas. Es de origen alemán y lleva mitad de la cabeza rapada.

-¿Qué coj...? ¿Mia? -dice con los ojos muy abiertos. Mira a Mac, y él se encoje de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo me acerco a ella, nerviosa, y la abrazo. Noto su sorpresa, pero al minuto ya está estrujándome fuerte y soltando todo tipos de improperios. Es su forma de demostrar afecto. No sé que decir, y ellos me invitan a pasar.

El Hotel Mercurio dejó de serlo hace varios años. Ahora es una especie de edifico "privado", una sede y vivienda, para una de las bandas de los suburbios más influyentes. Solo las dos primeras plantas son habitables, a saber qué habrá a partir de la tercera. El Mercurio, como lo llamamos nosotros (o como lo llamaba, más bien) ahora es también un salón de tatuajes, aunque allí se dan fiestas diría yo que casi todos los días. Y menudas fiestas. Trafican con droga; hierba, para ser exactos. Y con armas. Puede sonar peligroso, pero no lo es. Bueno, no para mí.

Avanzamos por uno de los pasillos y bajamos a lo que era la cocina del hotel, que es ahora el salón de tatuajes. Me muerdo el labio, estoy muy nerviosa y contenta, más de lo que esperaba. Mac abre la puerta de una patada y Sonne grita a todo volumen:

-¡Mia ha venido!

Todos se giran hacia nosotros.

-Ey, qué pasa. -digo yo, sonrojada-.

De repente todos empiezan a gritar y a reír, vienen hacia mí y me abrazan. Alguien me revuelve el pelo y me pellizcan las mejillas también. Yo me dejo llevar y grito también. Estamos así un rato hasta que todos se calman un poco y se sientan en el suelo, mirándome. Yo los miro, con una mezcla rara de cariño, tristeza y resignación. Están todos. En total son ocho, nueve conmigo. Sonrío, recordando el tiempo que pasé aquí.

-¿Es que no vamos a celebrar mi visita o qué? -exclamo con voz aguda.

Ellos hacen vítores y gritan.

Empieza la fiesta.

* * *

P.D: Espero que os haya gustado la idea de ir descubriendo lo que le pasó a Emily en esos meses, ya que eso implica personajes inventados por mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste.

¡Un abrazo de oso!

* * *

Estoy en mi antigua habitación, en el Mercurio. Sonne me ha dado lo que aquí consideran ropa, es decir, un top negro con una chaqueta de cuero con tachuelas, leggins rotos y botas negras de rockero para que me prepare para la fiesta. Me cambio con tranquilidad mientras observo la habitación, que está tal cuál la recordaba: no muy grande, con la única ventana que tiene tapiada, cama de matrimonio y un baño bastante pequeño. La pintura de las paredes está casi desvaída. Sonrío mientras acabo de vestirme, estoy más contenta de lo que me atrevería a admitir. Meto la otra ropa en mi bolso y lo dejo por ahí. Salgo y me dirijo a lo que en otro tiempo fue el salón de actos. Es una sala enorme, con un montón de mesas y un escenario al fondo. Por el camino veo a Mac, que está llevando unas cajas de cerveza.

-Espera, que te ayudo. -digo mientras cojo dos de las cajas-.

Él sonríe y me silba, haciendo que me ruborice un poco. Yo lo empujo con suavidad y él ríe. Caminamos y llegamos a la sala, dónde los demás ya están bebiendo y riendo, bailando al son de la música.

-¿Solo vamos a estar nosotros? -pregunto a Mac-.

-Sí. Queríamos hacer esta fiesta más, ya sabes... íntima -dice él. Yo sonrío y dejo las cajas en una de las mesas. Cojo una botellas para él y otra para mí, y nos integramos en la minifiesta. Esta noche voy a ser libre.

* * *

Estoy bastante borracha pero sé que hemos bebido, que hemos contado historias y que hemos cantado y bailado en el escenario como si se nos fuera la vida, pero llega un punto en el que no recuerdo nada más. Me martillea la cabeza, así que decido dormirme, que es lo que la gran mayoría de mis amigos está haciendo. Cierro los ojos.

* * *

Una voz suave y dulce me despierta.

-No quiero levantarme... cinco minutitos más. -digo yo, aún medio dormida-.

-Vamos Mia, despierta, despierta.

Yo ignoro a la voz.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Ahora vuelvo.

Oigo pasos alejarse y poco a poco me voy despejando. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que todos se están despertando. Vuelvo a oír pasos acercándose y oigo también agua moverse. Me giro e intento levantarme, pero antes de conseguirlo (maldita resaca) una masa de agua muy fría me cae encima. Chillo y oigo las risas de mis amigos.

-Parece que ya has despertado. -vuelve a decir la voz, cuando para de reír.

Yo me giro dispuesta a estrangular a la persona que lo ha hecho, pero mi cuerpo deja de responder cuando veo quién es.

-¿Quinn...?

-La misma. -dice sonriéndome. Quinn fue como mi hermana durante el mayor tiempo de mi estancia aquí. Éramos inseparables, pero se tuvo que ir antes que yo. Líos de droga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú...? -digo, empapada y confusa. Creo que la cabeza me va a explotar-.

-No te preocupes, Mia, todo está solucionado. -dice sonriente-.

Yo la observo; no ha cambiado nada. Quinn es de mi estatura, con el pelo rosa y corto. Tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y un piercing en la nariz. En su cabeza están apoyadas unas gafas redondas de sol, a lo John Lennon. Es muy guapa.

Yo miro a mis amigos, que ya están de pie a nuestro lado, y todos tienen los ojos brillantes; no sé si es por el alcohol o por la alegría.

La vuelvo a mirar y la abrazo fuerte, me da igual estar empapada. Ella me abraza fuerte y luego de unos segundos nos separamos... y un segundo cubo de agua nos cae encima.

* * *

Estoy poniéndome otra vez la misma ropa, en la habitación. No quiero volver a ser Emily todavía. Me abrocho la chupa y cojo el móvil. Vuelvo a tener un montón de llamadas perdidas, qué raro. Las estoy eliminando cuando me vuelven a llamar y veo que es Spencer. Lo cojo.

-Hola. -mi voz suena a resaca. Resaca en mayúsculas.

-¡Emily!

-¡No grites! -digo subiendo la voz, pero me duele más la cabeza.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde has estado? Es casi la una del mediodía y has faltado a clases.

-Guau, gracias, no lo sabía. -digo mientras cojo mi bolso y bajo al salón de tatuajes.

La oigo suspirar.

-Está bien, está bien. -sé que se está conteniendo.- ¿Dóndes estás? Voy a recogerte.

-No no, no hace falta. De verdad.

Veo a Quinn apoyada en la pared fumando un pitillo y voy hacia ella. Ella me lo ofrece y doy una calada mientras escucho a Spencer darme la charla. Pongo los ojos en blanco a Quinn y ella ríe.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -me pregunta, interrumpiendo al fin esa bronca.

-Una amiga. -doy otra bocanada al cigarro-.

-¿Quién es?

-Una amiga. -quiero creer que le estoy dando celos de algún tipo-.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu amiga? -pronuncia la palabra "amiga" un poco más aguda y mi yo interno está bailando un tango.

-No, no puedes.

Cuelgo y guardo el móvil, sintiéndome bien.

-Ey, me has acabado el cigarro. -dice Quinn haciendo pucheros.

-Mala suerte. -digo pellizcándole una mejilla mientras caminamos hacia el salón.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -me pregunta ella.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

Yo vacilo un momento.

-Prefiero hablarlo luego.

Llegamos al salón y lo que veo son caras cansadas y con grandes resacas. Sonne tiene un culo pintado con rotulador en el lado de la cabeza rapada. Voy a hacer una broma al respecto pero veo la mirada asesina que me lanza y prefiero callarme.

-Chicos, Mia tiene que hablar con nosotros. -dice Quinn. Yo le lanzo una mirada no muy agradable.

-Cuéntanos. -dice Black, un joven albino. Es uno de los líderes aquí.

Empiezo a hablar, pero suena el teléfono y algo dentro de mí me dice que es importante. Miro la pantalla:

"Han intentado asesinar a Aria".

* * *

P.D: Supongo que si alguno de vosotros veis Glee sabéis quién es Quinn. Siempre me ha gustado su apariencia cuando era una macarra y me ha parecido idóneo incluirla.


	6. Chapter 6

He logrado pasar con éxito la primera tanda de exámenes, y creerme cuando os digo que me ha costado no subir otro capítulo. Espero que para la semana que viene pueda subir también más capítulos. Por cierto, me gustaría saber si veis Orange Is The -new Black, una serie que se estrenó este año.

Os dejo con el capítulo.

¡Un abrazo de oso!

* * *

Estoy sentada al lado de Quinn, que conduce todo lo rápido que puede hacia Rosewood. No es mi coche, sino el de Black, que nos lo ha prestado ya que lo tenía aparcado más cerca que el mío; es un Jaguar E-Type negro con bandas blancas y va bastante bien. Quinn viene conmigo principalmente porque uno, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para centrarme en la carretera y dos, ahora mismo la necesito a mi lado. Ella también quería venir de todos modos.

-¿En qué piensas? -me pregunta mientras adelanta a dos coches-.

-En Aria. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. ¿Has llamado a alguna de tus amigas?

-Ninguna responde.

Ella frunce el ceño y finalmente llegamos a Rosewood. Aparca en el párking del Hospital y subimos en ascensor hasta la recepción.

-Buenos días, ¿me podría decir la habitación de Aria Montgomery?

-Por supuesto, es la 285. Está en la segunda planta. -me responde. Yo asiento y vuelvo al ascensor donde Quinn me espera.

Llegamos y mientras me acerco a la habitación no veo nada, ya que tiene las persianas bajadas. Quinn me coge de la mano y me la aprieta, mirándome con preocupación. Yo asiento y me paro enfrente de la puerta. Respiro hondo y llamo delicadamente.

-¿Quién es? -esa es la voz de Hanna.

-Soy yo. -digo vacilante.

Oigo a alguien levantarse y Spencer abre la puerta. Se me queda mirando boquiabierta y vagamente me doy cuenta de que llevo la chupa desabrochada, aunque no me importa ya que Spencer me tapa la visión completa de la sala y no puedo ver a Aria, que es lo que me importa. Después de unos segundos cierra la boca y sus ojos pasan de mi mano y la de Quinn entrelazadas a ella, examinándola de arriba a abajo. Sus miradas se encuentran y se quedan así unos segundos, hasta que carraspeo.

-¿Puedo...puedo pasar? -digo.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu amiga?-dice Spencer en un tono agudo, con desconfianza.

Voy a responder pero Quinn se me adelanta.

-Soy Quinn. Tu eres Spencer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Te lo ha dicho...

-Se lo he dicho yo, sí. ¿Puedo pasar? -repito por segunda vez. No quiero que nadie diga mi nombre, ya que nadie del Mercurio lo sabe. Cuando una persona nueva llega allí, escoge un apodo que se le queda para siempre. Este apodo puede ser una característica de esa persona, por ejemplo. Mac es un friki de la informática. Sonne (que significa sol en español) se quema con facilidad cuando está expuesta a los rayos solares durante mucho tiempo. Y el nombre de Black es bastante irónico, ya que como digo es albino. Yo soy Mia por Mia Wallace, la de Pulp Fiction. Tengo un par de cosas en común con ella, creo yo. El caso es que nadie sabe el nombre real de nadie, y eso es algo que nos da seguridad.

-Sí. Pero ella se queda fuera. -sentencia mirándola de nuevo.

-Voy a salir a por un café. -dice soltándome la mano. Yo la agarro por la muñeca y la abrazo; ella me corresponde.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Quinn.

-No hay de qué. -se separa y me sonríe mientras se pone las gafas de sol. Se va, y cuando me vuelvo para entrar veo que Spencer me está mirando con intensidad.

-Spencer... -digo algo cohibida.

-Sí, sí. Adelante.

Entro, y lo primero que veo es a Hanna sentada al lado de Aria. Su cama está rodeada por otras dos sillas. Miro a Aria y veo que está llena de moratones, y tiene el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo. Me siento a su lado, con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia, rabia e impotencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? -digo y parpadeo un par de veces, a la vez que coloco un mechón del pelo de Aria detrás de su oreja.

-Ha pasado A, eso es lo que ha pasado. -contesta Hanna con amargura.

Frunzo el ceño y lo único que puedo hacer es acariciar la cabeza de Aria. Ella me mira y sonríe débilmente.

-Estoy bien, Emily.

-No, no lo estás.

-Emily, de verdad...

-De verdad nada, ¿me oyes? ¿Primero Hanna y ahora tú? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo peor?

-Emily, para, por favor. Déjame que te lo explique. -me dice Aria, mirándome sombría. Trago saliva y me callo, expectante.

-Pues resulta que recibí un mensaje de A con fotos del otro día en el baño... de ti.

-¿Con la droga? -espeto.

-Baja la voz. -me regaña Hanna. Alzo una ceja y suspiro.

-Y en el mensaje -continúa Aria- decía que o me encontraba con A en el cobertizo de Spencer de madrugada o difundiría las fotos... -acaba en un susurro-.

-No me lo puedo creer. -digo y me levanto bruscamente-. No. No. ¿Por qué no me avisasteis?

-Te llamamos y no respondías...

-No, no. ¿Es esto por mi culpa?

-No digas eso, Emily. No es verdad. -dice Aria, que hace el amago de sentarse, pero una mueca de dolor pasa por su cara y desiste en su intento.

Uf, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien en estos instantes.

-Pues claro que es culpa mía, joder. Siempre lo fastidio todo, siempre, siempre...

-Emily, para. -dice Spencer. Yo me siento en la silla de nuevo.

-Aria... Lo siento muchísimo, yo... -se me quiebra la voz y empiezo a llorar; me siento inútil.

-No llores, por favor. -dice Spencer en un tono hasta ahora desconocido para mí. Ella y Hanna se acercan a Aria y a mí.

Y nos abrazamos.

Y nos quedamos así.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

Os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste.

¡Un abrazo de oso!

* * *

Estamos saliendo de la habitación. Hanna le hace el relevo a Spencer, que se viene conmigo, y ella cuida a Aria. Me desabrocho la chaqueta, sinceramente ahora mismo me da igual que se me vea casi todo. Spencer no para de mirarme pero yo estoy concentrada en qué hacer para que A pague por lo que le ha hecho a Aria. Entramos al ascensor y le mando un mensaje a Quinn, diciéndole que venga al garaje.

-¿A quién escribes? -me pregunta Spencer.

-A Quinn.

-¿Estáis muy unidas, Quinn y tú? -levanto la vista de la pantalla y me encuentro con sus inquisitivos ojos.

-Sí, pero no de la manera en la que tú piensas. -le digo mientras noto que me ruborizo un poco.- Aunque nos hemos enrollado más de una vez. Ya sabes, solo consuelo físico.

-¿Consuelo físico? -me mira con la boca abierta y yo asiento, sonrojada todavía. Eso fue hace mucho, y nunca he pensado en ella de esa manera.

El ascensor se para y, al salir, nos encontramos a Quinn apoyada en el coche de Spencer. Nos dirigimos hacia allí y ella me sonríe, dándome mi mochila con mi ropa.

-Le he llevado el coche a Black y te lo he traído.

-Muchas gracias. -le devuelvo la sonrisa-. ¿Te vas a quedar en... bueno, ya sabes, ahí? -no quiero desvelar el nombre de Mercurio, sé que las chicas revolverían tierra y cielo por averiguar de qué estoy hablando.

-Sí, tengo pensado quedarme indefinidamente. De hecho voy ahora para allá. -dice quitándose las gafas, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza.- ¿A dónde vas tú?

-Pues a la casa de Spencer, mis padres no están en casa por unos días. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa, no? -pregunto a Spencer, mirándo hacia ella-.

-Sí, claro. -dice aparentemente indiferente.

-¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún lado? -le digo a Quinn, y sé que Spencer me está mirando mal.

-Pues si me llevarais al ayuntamiento sería genial.

-Bien, pues te vienes entonces. -sentencio, resuelta.

Spencer suspira casi imperceptiblemente y enciende el motor. Se sienta en el asiento del conductor y creo que espera que me asiente a su lado, sin embargo me siento en la parte de atrás al lado de Quinn. Spencer frunce el ceño y arranca. Yo noto que mi conciencia quiere seguir culpándome por lo que apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, mientras ella me acaricia la cabeza y me susurra que nada de lo ocurrido con Aria es culpa mía.

De vez en cuando Spencer nos echa una mirada furtiva. No sé lo que me quiere o nos quiere decir con esa mirada, pero desde luego nada agradable. No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa con Quinn y conmigo.

Spencer para el coche justo delante de la entrada del ayuntamiento, y nos mira por el retrovisor. Hago como que no noto su mirada y le murmuro a Quinn unas palabras de agradecimiento, para luego besar una de sus mejillas.

-Ten cuidado, o explotará de los celos que tiene. -dice entre dientes, riendo. Ella me revuelve el pelo y se va, caminando con parsimonia. Yo me quedo un poco confusa, pues no creo que Spencer pueda tener celos de Quinn. Solo de pensarlo sonrío de forma inconsciente.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella en el espejo retrovisor y creo distinguir algo de... ¿envidia?

-Arranca, anda, que me quiero dar una ducha. -digo algo más animada.

Ella separa sus ojos de los míos y conduce hasta su casa. Llegamos y yo voy al baño mientras que ella se pone a hacer algo de comer. Por suerte no hay nadie aquí y puedo ducharme tranquila. Ya estoy medio vestida, pero no encuentro mi sudadera. Quinn no se habrá dado cuenta de dónde estaba. Me encojo de hombros y bajo las escaleras. Spencer está haciendo palomitas.

-Spence, ¿me dejas una sudadera? -digo acercándome a ella y viendo como se hace las palomitas-.

Ella me mira a los ojos, luego a mis pechos únicamente cubiertos por el sujetador y de nuevo a mis ojos. Vacila, pero murmura un "sí" y va a su habitación a por una. Las palomitas ya están casi hechas y huele de maravilla. Spencer vuelve y me lanza la sudadera. Me la pongo y ella tiene los ojos brillantes. Al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio suena la alarma de que las palomitas ya están y Spencer las saca, para luego ponerlas en un bol. Cierra las cortinas, apaga las luces y luego nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Vamos a ver una peli?

-Sí. ¿Cúal quieres ver?

-La que tú quieras.

Se levanta y escoge un DVD, lo introduce en un lateral de la televisión y se ve el título "Insidius".

-Como si no tuviéramos miedo suficiente en nuestras vidas. -le reprocho.-

-Haber elegido la película tú. -me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo cojo el bol de palomitas y cojo unas cuantas, preparada para gritar de terror.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Spencer y yo chillamos como posesas por lo que acabamos de ver y pausamos la película al instante. Luego nos empezamos a reír como tontas, casi llorando de la risa.

-Eso ha sido... impactante. -digo entre risas-.

-Y que lo digas. -me contesta, también riendo. Nos calmamos poco a poco, y nos sentamos de nuevo. Yo me giro hacia ella y veo que me está mirando fijamente. No hago caso de su mirada y me fijo en ella.

Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho, pero yo siempre he pensado que así está más atractiva. Sus preciosos ojos marrones son profundos e inteligentes, es difícil saber lo que siente por ellos. Son como su barrera, pero en momentos de flaqueza puedes leerla a través de ellos. Junto con sus finas cejas y con sus no muy largas pestañas dan la impresión de que con una mirada puede llegar a lo más profundo de ti. Tiene una nariz

perfecta y una piel morena, aunque no es como la mía. Su piel es como vainilla con un toque de canela. Por lo menos a mí me lo parece. Poso mis ojos en su boca, pequeña y perfilada, con unos labios carnosos y muy besables. Miro de reojo su cuello y su escote, que no es mucho, pero que me deja una vista bastante decente. Luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta de dónde estoy y la miro a los ojos, muy sonrojada. Ella me está mirando los labios, e inconscientemente (o no, quién sabe) me paso la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos. Ella alza una ceja y se muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que me tense. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.

Carraspeo, todavía sonrojada, y le doy al play, lo que me devuelve a mí y a Spencer a la realidad. Parece que ella reacciona, y no sé muy bien porqué, pero me acurruco a su lado. Spencer pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me atrae hacia ella, por lo que acabo con mi cabeza en su pecho. Puedo escuchar sus latidos, cosa que me relaja mucho, y cierro los ojos. Su corazón va deprisa, supongo que será por la película. Después de una media ahora aproximadamente la cinta acaba.

-Bueno, pues no ha estado tan mal, ¿eh? -dice algo alterada.

-No. -levanto la cabeza para mirarla-. Tendrían que hacer una película sobre A. Esa sí que daría miedo.

Ella se ríe y yo sonrío al escucharla.

-Pues sí, sería una verdadera obra maestra. -dice aún sonriendo. Se me queda mirando de nuevo y traga saliva. Yo aprovecho para mirar su cuello, y no sé de dónde saco el coraje pero alzo una mano para tocarlo. Ella se estremece al sentir el contacto pero no se aparta, por lo que sigo subiendo y acaricio sus mejillas pausadamente, disfrutando del contacto. Yo me enderezo un poco, y quedo casi encima de ella. Nuestras piernas están entrelazadas. Aparto con cuidado un mechón de su cara y, cuando estoy pensando que esto es una locura y que me voy a ir, ella se levanta cambiando los puestos y me besa.

Abro mucho los ojos viendo que ella los tiene cerrados y que frunce el ceño. Al cabo de unos segundos yo también los cierro y nos relajamos las dos. Yo la atraigo hacia mí pasando mis brazos por su cadera mientras ella me agarra la cara con las manos. No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, pero después de unos segundos me viene una imagen de Maya a la mente. Abro mucho los ojos y rompo el beso; ella no sabe que hacer. Yo me toco la boca y siento los labios palpitar por el beso. Me levanto rápidamente y voy a la habitación donde duermen los invitados y cierro la puerta.

¿Qué narices acaba de pasar?

* * *

P.D: No sé cuando podré subir otro capítulo, pero calculo que dos semanas como mucho,


	8. Chapter 8

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

No digáis nada, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero o no tenía tiempo o no tenía inspiración. Y para mí escribir sin inspiración no es escribir, así que he esperado hasta que tuviera una idea, porque sinceramente lo que se me ocurría era basura. En fin, si hay alguien por aquí todavía que disfrute, espero actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.

¡Un abrazo de oso!

Doy vueltas por la habitación, sin dejar de tocarme los labios. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que ha pasado, de por qué ella me ha besado y yo no me he apartado. ¿Por qué no me he apartado? Eso es lo que más me asusta ya que no encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta. Y lo peor, la imagen de Maya en mi cabeza... Uf, qué mal me encuentro de repente. Me siento y me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando. Inspiro y espiro. Después de unos minutos me levanto, con la intención de pedirle una explicación a Spencer... o algo que se le parezca. Respiro profundamente y salgo. La encuentro apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos. Me quedo parada, mirándola, y de pronto se me olvida todo lo que había venido a decir. Parpadeo un par de veces y carraspeo mientras me acerco lentamente. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira intensamente, pero no dice nada. Me acerco lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, ella se coloca cara a cara enfrente de mí. Abro la boca y no digo nada. Boqueo como un pez hasta que doy un suspiro de resignación y aparto la mirada. Hay un silencio incómodo entre nosotras que dura lo que a mí me parece una eternidad, y finalmente hablo yo primero.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Spencer? -digo sin mirarla a la cara.

-Pensaba que tú me lo podrías explicar. -susurra.

Yo la miro al final, y veo en su rostro que está asustada.

-Yo... no sé. No sé nada.

-Pues yo menos...

Ninguna de las dos vuelve a decir nada pero nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra. Eso es algo que me perjudica, ya que cuanto más la miro, más preciosa me parece.

-¿No te gustó el beso? -dice contrariada, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué? Eh... Yo... Bueno...

-Es la primera vez que beso a una chica.

-¿Y qué tal? -me sorprendo a mí misma preguntando eso, y parece que a ella también.

-B-bien... -balbucea, y se sonroja. Me muerdo el labio inferior, está adorable.

Sin darme cuenta, estoy invadiendo su espacio personal, puedo sentir su alterado aliento en mi boca, y no dejo de mirarla muy fijamente. No quiero besarla, no quiero, no quiero... pero sin embargo estoy agarrando su cara y frotando su nariz con la mía.

-Emily... -dice Spencer muy, muy bajito. Está retrociendo poco a poco, pero yo voy detrás suya. Choca suavemente contra la encimera que está en el medio de la cocina.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Emily... -dice ruborizada, y yo no puedo más y la beso.

Al principio es un beso tímido, pero se va volviendo cada vez más fuerte y constante. La levanto en aire y la siento sobre la encimera, para acercarme mejor a ella. Ella me rodea la cintura con las piernas, y sigo aumentando el beso. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo y las suyas mi espalda y cabeza. Bajo por su cuello, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos y la escucho suspirar, cosa que me pone a cien. Como alguien no me pare, no respondo de mí. Seguimos enrollándonos como 10 minutos más, y cuando siento que o le quito la ropa o exploto, llaman a la puerta. Nos separamos al instante y Spencer se recompone como puede, alisándose el pelo.

-¿Sí...? -dice con voz aguda.

-¿Spence? Soy yo, Toby.

Mierda, joder. Mierda.

-Eh... pasa, pasa. -dice yendo hacia la puerta. Toby entra, y sonríe al ver a Spencer, que lo besa con pasión. No me importa que lo bese. No. Para nada.

Toby me mira sonriendo como un bobo y siento ganas de pegarle en la cara.

-Hola Emily. ¿Qué haciaís? Oh, ¿he interrumpido algo? -estoy a punto de responder, pero Spencer se adelanta.

-No, Emily ya se iba, ¿verdad? -dice con firmeza. Yo me aguanto las ganas de llorar que me entran sin niguna explicación y me voy de golpe, cogiendo de un movimiento brusco mi bolsa con la ropa y mi móvil. Siento las miradas anonadadas de Spencer y Toby en mi nuca mientras me marcho a paso rápido, pero estoy cabreada. Y lo peor es que sé que no tengo razón para estarlo, Toby es su novio, y yo...

-¿Qué le has hecho, Spencer? -oigo a Toby decir.

No logro escuchar la respuesta por parte de ella.


End file.
